1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upwardly and downwardly movable headrest assembly for vehicles, which headrest assembly is especially well-suited for application to the seat of an automobile. More particularly, the invention relates to a headrest assembly, of the type described, that makes possible a reduction in the front-to-back thickness of a backrest equipped with the headrest assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional headrest of the above-described type includes a stay slidably fitted into a guide channel provided in the backrest of a seat and extending generally longitudinally of the backrest. A locking mechanism is arranged between the backrest and the stay for locking the stay to the backrest once the headrest has been moved to a desired position. Thus, the prior-art arrangement requires that the guide channel be formed within the seatback. Since the seatback must also interiorly accommodate such items as a cushion and springs, extra space must be provided by increasing the front-to-back thickness of the seatback in order to furnish room for the guide channel. The need to provide a thick backrest is a disadvantage, especially in automobiles, in that this results in less legroom for passangers seated in the rear of the vehicle.